


Exodus

by Seperatedcomasix



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Other, Sad, maybe? - Freeform, vague reference to Egyptian mythology, writing fanfiction for the bible is something i do now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seperatedcomasix/pseuds/Seperatedcomasix
Summary: “It didn’t have to be like this, brother.”





	Exodus

Exodus  
“It didn’t have to be like this, brother.” His voice shook in pain and fear.

Tears dripped down his face, salt running into his tangled beard and onto the shattered man below him. The divided sea sprayed down upon them with barely constrained anger, fury that it had been challenged, furious that the challengers had won. The sky above boomed with thunder and lightning, natural forces blocking a world they couldn’t possibly comprehend. (In the Sky, angels clashed with gods as Yahweh fought Ra himself with flame and lightning, ichor falling like rain to the earth)

The Pharaoh, his enemy (But his brother first, oh but why had he been brother first.) lay broken like his army, men scattered like toys in the mud. In the distance, he could hear his people cheering in victory, the energy of having survived pumping through them. But here? Here, the heavens roared and his voice (Cracking, jagged, despairing) soon joined them, the sky itself beginning to weep with Moses, for the brother and nation he once called his own.


End file.
